Genesis
by Jess Angel
Summary: Post-game and Blood Thirst. Conflicts arise from both within and without. When death lurks, struggles are bound to befall those it surrounds. Yet amidst all its darkness are the sparks of living, learning... and loving? Enter Vincent, Tifa, and Cloud.
1. Saving the Planet

The beginnings and endings of life  
Mind and soul, heart and body…  
All come into conflict.

**Genesis  
** _Saving the Planet  
_ by Jess Angel

**1**

They had done it.

They had _actually _done it.

Someone had saved the planet.

The members of AVALANCHE had saved the planet.

* * *

"Hooohaaa! Yuffie dove into Red XIII and the two of them began wrestling in a sort of celebration. Meanwhile, Cait Sith bounced cheerily along side the ninja and the fiery feline content to watch their merriment on the sidelines.

The rest of AVALANCHE, on the other hand, proceeded to celebrate in the more traditional sense with hugs and handshakes all around. It was a good day, indeed…

Tifa Lockheart stood next to Cid as he surveyed the damage the Highwind had taken. She placed a hand on the captain's shoulder. "How is she?"

The blond man threw an arm around her giving her a few pats, "Ah, she'll be fine. Don't worry yer pretty little head, Tif. Give her a few weeks, month at the most, and she'll be sailing the skies in no &!$?# time!"

The martial artist felt a tear slip down her face.

Cid wanted to kick himself when he noticed the drop of salty liquid falling off her cheek. "Oh, gee, Tif. I wasn't thinkin', the words just slipped-" he began to apologize for his sailor mouth tendencies.

"No, no Cid. I'm just so happy, that it's finally over. We won," her voice muffled as she gave the pilot a hug. Relief lightened his face. "Thanks for remembering though…" she added as an afterthought.

He grinned. "Course."

She stepped away from his hold, smiling up at his rough face. She would miss seeing his everyday stubble. It was just so Cid. She felt torn just thinking about the other quirks and particular features that each AVALANCHE member had. It felt like she was missing them already, and yet they were still here.

How was she going to cope with parting from the people that had become more than her friends? AVALANCHE members, old and new, were a family. Her family. It was bizarre to believe that in a few days they would be going their separate ways, off to different places to rebuild what was once thought to be lost. Of course, they would still see one another. She would make sure to visit and plan get-togethers often. But it just wouldn't be the same.

Tifa sighed. At least, she had Cloud with her. It was nice to know a friend would be by her side. Together, they would return to Midgar and help Reeve with the restoration of the fallen sectors and the rise of a better city: Neo-Midgar.

Tifa Lockheart was determined to aid the people who endured the desperation and hopelessness of that corrupted city. With the planet safe and Sephiroth gone, life could once again thrive.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, lovely readers. This is my first multi-chapter story. It features mainly Vincent and Tifa. I highly recommend you read my one-shot "Blood Thirst"; there will be several references to it in future chapters. Many thanks to you reviewers who encouraged and inspired me to write this. Comments and constructive criticism adored.

**Warnings: **Death and language

Genesis means "Beginnings"

"I will be glad and rejoice in your love, for you saw my affliction and knew my anguish."  
Psalm 31:7

Final Fantasy VII and its characters © Square-Enix, Inc.


	2. Parting Ways and an Invitation

The beginnings and endings of life  
Mind and soul, heart and body…  
All come into conflict.

**Genesis  
** _Parting Ways and an Invitation  
_ by Jess Angel

**2**

The three-day party at the Gold Saucer had come to an end. Though AVALANCHE would go their separate ways, their hearts would forever celebrate the victory they had achieved together.

* * *

Well, there was only one person left. Ruby eyes drifted to a familiar tall and dark figure. Everyone else's future plans were safely filed and stored away into her brain's memory bank. All plans, but… his.

Tifa wondered idly if she purposely avoided speaking with him until the last minute. After their late night 'escapade' at the Gold Saucer, she had come to believe that she had attained a somewhat comfortable and an even minutely closer friendship with the former Turk. But instead, Vincent had converted to further aloofness, while still maintaining his polite (though distant) air.

He seemed to flee her very presence - which was a preposterous thought, especially to Tifa, considering Vincent wasn't the type to flee from, well, anything. It was probably because he was preparing to return to that miserable coffin down in the Shinra Mansion. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to do that to themselves. But again, this was Vincent. And she wasn't about to stand by and let him literally sleep himself into an early grave a second time around. As less human as he thought himself to be, he was still that.

Human.

Tifa wasn't about to leave Vincent to himself; she had no doubt that's what he wanted. Tifa had at least Cloud with her, but he had no one. She was determined he would have friends in the both of them. In turn, she would also have another friend at her side.

Now, she just had to think of an approach. What he needed was something to keep him busy. She had just the thing too. But what could she say that would convince him to accompany her and Cloud? It had to be something that made perfect sense. Logic that would leave no room for argument in his mind…

Aha! That was it!

Tifa slowly approached the leaning form of Vincent Valentine. They had all been waiting for the remaining members of AVALANCHE outside the entrance of the Gold Saucer. It seemed Yuffie and Cait Sith had lost track of time. Tifa tugged nervously at the Premium Heart on her knuckles. It was now or never.

"Hey, Vincent."

He acknowledged her with his red eyes.

"I was just wondering, um, what're you going to be up to after this? I've been talking to everyone, finding out their plans and everything. So… how about you?" The brunette tucked a strand of untied hair behind her ear, waiting for his response.

Vincent paused, seeming to decide whether to tell her or not.

He decided he wasn't going to conceal the fact. "I shall rest where I belong."

Well, he had confirmed her fears. Back to the coffin it was. She frowned at him in displeasure. "You can't do that."

He arched a dark eyebrow. "And why not?"

Who was she to stop him?

A blush graced her cheeks. "What I mean is… why don't you come to Neo-Midgar? …You aren't doing anyone any good by wasting away back in Nibelheim." She inwardly cringed at the candid line, but still continued. "People need our help. There are so many things that have to be done. Rebuilding isn't going to be easy, and they're going to need all the help they can get."

He appeared to take her words in, contemplating carefully the truth set out before him.

Tifa could just about see the wheels in his head turning. _Oh my, how perfect! Now I can physically drain myself to the point of exhaustion by aiding others, therefore suffering **and** atoning for my sins at the same time. Yipee! _She did a silent impression of his inner thoughts. Leave it to Vince to twist in suffering and atonement into every aspect possible.

"…Cloud does not mind?"

That was a bit unexpected.

She gave him a funny look. "Of course, Cloud doesn't mind! Why would he mind?" Her eyes and voice were hopeful, "So does this mean you'll come?"

There was that recurring silence. But Tifa wasn't about to move an inch until she got _her_ answer. She'd give him all the time in the world. Lucky for her, it didn't take that long.

He sighed. "I will come."

She smiled up at him pleased. "Well, all right then."

The martial artist then skipped off to tell Cloud the good news.

* * *

"What?" He wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"Vincent's coming with us to Neo-Midgar. I had a feeling he'd go creeping back to that old stuffy coffin, and when I found out it was true, I couldn't just let him do that to himself! He feels he has no purpose but to suffer, Cloud. Helping the new city, it may give him a new purpose for living too."

Cloud's Mako blue eyes gleamed in admiration. This was the Tifa he knew. Always worrying about others. If this made her happy and helped their comrade, then he was all for it. "I guess you're right, Tif. It'll be good for him," he nodded.

She knew he'd understand.

Tifa spotted the young ninja and stuffed animal emerging from the front entrance of the Gold Saucer. "Looks like they've finally made it. It's about time we get going."

He noticed too and addressed the group. "Let's mosey!"

"Oh $#!, Cloud! Quit with the $#!# 'mosey' already!" Cid yelled, livid.

The spiky-haired blond looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

Yuffie snickered.

The pilot turned to Tifa. "'Scuse me, Tif'. It just gets on my last godda- last nerves."

She chuckled. "That's okay, Cid… I know what you mean."

He grinned back in reply.

Yes, she was really going to miss everyone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Countless thanks to those reading and reviewing. It fuels me to continue writing. If you were lost on what Tifa and Vincent's Gold Saucer 'escapade' was, it means that you haven't read my one-shot/prequel to this story called "Blood Thirst." References may continue in future chapters, so I suggest you read it. Special thanks goes to DarkAngel for her input.


	3. Side By Side

The beginnings and endings of life  
Mind and soul, heart and body…  
All come into conflict.

**Genesis  
** _Side By Side  
_ by Jess Angel

**3**

Tifa Lockheart, Vincent Valentine, Cloud Strife, and Cait Sith arrived to a cheering crowd with joyful faces that were unmindful of the ruined city beneath their feet. The people unashamedly voiced the immeasurable gratitude they felt towards their saviors. The members of AVALANCHE had become instant celebrities and were marked 'Heroes of the Planet' by all that surrounded them. Among them advanced the now president of Neo-Midgar.

Reeve smiled at the four companions. "A job well done. Welcome back, my friends."

A roar of approval echoed from the multitude.

The future resounded clearly into the heroes' ears…

It was the beginning of a new era.

* * *

_8 Months Later…_

It had been an intense first few months for Neo-Midgar. Repairing and rebuilding were the chief priorities to the president and people. Those goals were now nearly complete. A majority of the sectors had been cleared and conditions were vastly improved. Structures were redone and homes refurbished. Initial sprouts of life began to spring to the surface, and the citizens of Neo-Midgar felt their lives were running back on track.

Presently, Sectors 2, 3, and 5 remained under construction. So far, Sector 7 had taken the most time. A memorial had been erected in honor of those lost during the crisis of Meteor. Those who worked on the tribute made sure it was worthy of their grieved loved ones.

Neo-Midgar's president and three AVALANCHE members stood amidst a haze of dust at a Sector 5 construction site. A strengthening bond among them had developed through the arduous and testing months. They toiled side by side, humbling themselves, and further becoming a part of the city and its people.

Reeve had spent much of his time gaining the trust of Neo-Midgar's inhabitants, reassuring them there wouldn't be a repeat of the Shinra Corporation. The people were eager for new leadership, but continued to keep their guard up. Slowly, Reeve was earning their respect and affection; each day was a step forward. Meanwhile, Cloud and Vincent were usually found hard at work at various building sites, manual labor being their specialty. The two men had come to rely on one another, despite their differing personalities, particularly due to their nature of work. They shared a mutual regard that was rarely vocalized, but it spoke volumes, nonetheless. Lastly, Tifa had become a nanny of sorts, caring for children whose parents were occupied with jobs that often dealt with helping the city's resurrection. She was the feminine touch in the small group. She brought something lighter and pleasant with her presence. With her, their little circle was complete.

* * *

The three AVALANCHE members had been catching a breath from their busy activities, when all eyes caught a familiar dark car driving up. Reeve emerged from the vehicle and headed towards the coterie, leaving his security entourage behind.

"How's everyone doing this lovely day?" Reeve ignored Tifa's eager face.

In turn, she ignored his question and cut to the chase. "So, what's up with that secret project?" A hint of anxiousness betrayed her.

The president had been rambling on and on about it the past few days. Tifa hadn't thought much about it, but the more he spoke the more she was drawn in. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she was yearning for some type of excitement.

"Hm?" He pretended to think.

"You said you were going to tell us about it today," she reminded him.

He drawled, "Oh, that's right."

"Reeve, tell me already!" she cried, frustrated.

The Neo-Midgar leader looked at Cloud and Vincent. "Should I?"

The blond smirked. "Oh, I don't know. What do you think, Vince?"

"Wait, you two already knew about this?" She looked suspiciously at her companions.

"Vince?" Cloud asked again with a look in his eye.

All three turned to the ex-Turk.

Vincent looked to the young woman and her pleading eyes. "I think it is time…" The two men frowned. "To go back to work." The president and sword man exchanged grins, a high five probably on their minds.

"Aw, come on, Vince. Guys, please?" She felt an itch of irritation. "This isn't fair. Both of you knew already." She crossed her arms. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

Reeve and Cloud kept grinning, and Vincent continued staring at her passively.

"Oh, you…" Her brow frowned angrily. "Men!"

Before she could stomp away, a voice stopped her.

"I got you a new bar."

"You what?"

Her eyes held Reeve's. "You didn't?"

"You didn't!"

He laughed and lifted his shoulders in affirmation. "I did."

She threw her arms around the older man. "Oh my gosh, Reeve! Thank you, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me! This is so - amazing! You're amazing! But wait… What about the sectors? We haven't finished rebuilding three of the sectors… We can't afford to spare any more workers!"

"It's all been taken care of. You don't have to worry. I had it started about a month ago and it wasn't any trouble at all." She let out a breath of relief. "Since we are still working on the remaining sectors, the bar won't be complete for another three or four months," he added.

She grinned. "That's fine with me… So _that_ was the secret project all along?"

Reeve nodded.

The martial artist shook her head and addressed her three friends. "Did you guys have to give me such a hard time? That started out more like a cruel joke than a surprise. Since when did I deserve such cruelty?" she joked and turned to Vincent. "Especially from you, Mr. Valentine. You were just horrible." She glared at him teasingly.

He gave a slight shrug. "It seemed necessary."

Her mouth opened in surprise, and she raised a fist at him.

Cloud nudged her with his elbow. "When dealing with you, Tifa. We _always _have to be cruel." He grinned at the gunslinger. "That was too good, Vince. I wish I had it on tape or something."

"Yes, Vincent. That was something. I envy you, being the one to get that reaction out of her." Reeve laughed as Tifa's face fumed.

The man with the claw just nodded with an amused glint in his eye, ignoring the woman's threatening gaze.

The president glanced at wrist. "Well, now it's really time to get back to work. I better see you all at dinner tonight."

The three nodded back and watched as Reeve was escorted by his bodyguards - their former enemies, the Turks - into the black vehicle.

"I guess I should be getting back to the kids too. I'll see you guys later." Tifa left them with a bright smile and walked across the street to a small building.

Unconsciously, a pair of blood red eyes followed her moving form until it disappeared into the safety of the building.

Cloud gave a loud sigh and turned to Vincent. "Shall we?"

Without another word the two turned back to the new building site.

* * *

_3 Hours Later…_

Tifa laughed as a few children tugged at her legs, vying for her attention. In her arms, a three-year old sucked his thumb and stared in triumph at the little ones below. Vincent observed them as they amused themselves outside, a pile of wooden boards left neglected at his side. The gunman detected footfalls a good distance away advancing towards his back and instantly recognized the familiar step. The movements became clearer, and Vincent turned to greet them.

"Vince." The spiky-haired swordsman tossed a water bottle to the ex-Turk.

It was swiped from the air in one fluid motion. Vincent twisted the cap open and downed the cool liquid.

For a moment, they stood together satisfying their thirst. Cloud scanned the area and noticed the group across the street. A few thoughts ran though his mind and he addressed his fellow worker. "She's something, isn't she?" He didn't bother looking at the dark-haired man.

"…Tifa?"

Cloud had to give him an 'obviously' look. …Something had been plaguing the young blond's mind the past few months. He felt it was time to confront it… whatever _it _was. … "You like her, don't you?"

Double meanings blanketed his words.

"…She's a nice girl."

"Nice girl? She's an amazing woman!" He wasn't quite sure how well Vincent could play dumb.

Maybe, he was overreacting. This was Valentine after all, not that he wasn't capable of feeling. Cloud had learned that he was a man full of surprises and at heart, a good one. He was just lost in his own despair. He sympathized and to some degree understood that. But there was a nagging 'something' in his heart. Possibly… fear of a rival? "Listen, I don't know what happened between you two at the Gold Saucer and I'm no psychic-"

"Nothing 'happened'."

Cloud ignored him. "But I have eyes, Vince. I can see… especially when it comes to her." Whatever that something was, he could sense it. It could be perfectly harmless. Perhaps, it was admiration or respect or even a brotherly affection. But then again, it could be something entirely different. Perhaps, it was just Tifa's magnetic pull. She did have that affect on people.

Still, Cloud wasn't going to be a fool and overlook any of the possibilities. "Maybe 'like' is pushing it, but whatever it is, it's there," the swordsman was convinced.

"…I don't know what you're talking about." Apparently, Vincent wasn't.

"Look, I'm not saying I like it either." Mako blue looked sharply into red. "But what I will say is that I trust you."

A thick silence pressed upon them.

Vince's human hand screwed the cap back onto the bottle. "Do not speak on what you know nothing about, Cloud."

The blond felt his broad shoulders tense. "Whatever, Vincent… Just whatever. You _know _what I mean."

Indeed, he knew exactly what the swordsman meant. It was an odd notion, and would have been a reasonable one… had he been any other man. But Vincent wasn't 'any other man'. He didn't believe himself to be much of one any longer. Cloud's subtle implications were also beginning to grate on Vincent's nerves.

"I mean you no threat, if that's what you're inferring." The dark-haired man bent down to the long planks, lifting them to his shoulder.

Cloud gave a quiet sigh. That was most likely all the discussion he was going to get. "Fine." Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up after all… It was enough of an answer, Cloud supposed.

The blond picked up the remaining timber, and the two continued their labor, side by side.


	4. Strife

The beginnings and endings of life  
Mind and soul, heart and body…  
All come into conflict.

**Genesis  
** _Strife  
_ by Jess Angel

**4**

Seas of Mako blue stared down at a glossy tiled floor. The ceiling lights were echoing a golden yellow back at the swordsman. Yet, as beautiful as the effect was, Cloud's mind was apparently somewhere else. Suddenly, a feminine voice suspended his spacing thoughts and brought him back to reality. The young man glanced towards the gentle sound that had drifted from across the room.

* * *

Tifa smiled warmly at Vincent as he dutifully pulled out her usual chair at Reeve's dinner table. The martial artist still wasn't quite used to the courtesy, but had learned to accept it. She had long ago stopped trying to prevent him with a 'you don't have to do that'. Now, she replied with a simple thank you and a grateful smile.

The first time Vincent had drawn her chair, Tifa had felt strangely out of place. She thought he had wanted to sit in the particular seat, so she had started to move when…

_"What are you doing?"_

"Moving?" She was unsure herself.

"Where?"

Tifa pointed to the next seat over. Vincent pulled that one out as well. She was about to retort something about men learning to make up their minds, when she noticed he was just standing there, looking at her.

Waiting?

Tentatively, she moved to the other chair to test a theory. Either she would end up looking like a fool or save herself some embarrassment. The martial artist leisurely sank down to sit and felt the seat touch the back of her knees. She let out a breath. Well, that was a relief.

Tifa felt her lips quirk up at the memory. After that, she had done her best to convince Vincent that he didn't need to continue the service. But her protests had been futile.

When she did finally give into the gesture, Vincent found himself inwardly pleased. Had her past objections persisted, they would have continued to fall on stubbornly deaf ears.

* * *

Cloud felt an unwanted frown mar his lips. It really shouldn't have bothered to him. Vincent must have performed the task hundreds of times. But it did… especially after today.

No threat.

The phrase replayed in his head again and again. Two words that should have relieved him. So, why didn't they? Cloud felt his lips tug further down. The answer was a real kicker. In a way, Vincent _was _a threat, the swordsman realized.

Cloud Strife had never attempted to move past friendship with Tifa Lockheart.

The sentence flashed bright red, glaring at his mind's eye.

Yes, the feelings of wanting to had always been there. He just never acted on them. When it came down to these types of feelings, Cloud had a hard time directly expressing them. He shied away from coming face to face, looking emotion in the eye.

As a child in Nibelheim, he believed he still had something to prove. During the Calamity of the Skies, his mind had been in shambles. And now… The months they had spent in Neo-Midgar were focused on a different goal. A common one. In those moments, all of them had been slowly building something more important: Lives. A bond. Friendship that went further than times of apocalypse.

Cloud's excuses were running out and for once, he didn't mind. But would he actually take that first step? The one beyond friendship and into something more…

"Cloud, get over here so we can eat," the amused tone of Reeve distracted the swordsman from any more thoughts.

Breaking away from his reflections, the blond gave the president a small grin before complying.

* * *

Dinner proceeded in its customary fashion. The evening continued much like any other night before it. But under the surface, a certain man's thoughts kept slipping into undesirable directions.

* * *

For once, Cloud wished Vincent wasn't such a gentleman. If only the man hadn't been born thirty years ago and acquired those charming old fashioned manners. If only Vincent looked his actual age. If only… Cloud stabbed through a piece of meat with his fork, and a grating scratch irritated the room. He looked up from his plate in apology.

Reeve seemed to shrug it off. Tifa pardoned him with a smile and Vincent continued eating, more silent than usual.

Cloud felt the waves of guilt crash into him. What was wrong with him? Vincent was his friend. He was their friend. Cloud only wanted happiness for him. The man really needed some. If he let this get to him, he would upset that strange yet comfortable peace that had settled between them.

And then, there was Tifa. Cloud couldn't deny that there was a strong chance she could get hurt. Any disagreements they had with one another affected the rest of the group, Tifa especially.

If only Cloud hadn't felt the need to compete….

* * *

Tifa addressed the dark-haired man, "Vincent, I think you should know that you have quite a few fans at the youth center." She failed to capture his eyes and felt slightly hurt at Vincent's subtle avoidance… She'd been getting it from him all night.

Had she done something wrong today?

Still, she continued, her eyes glittering with amusement, "I heard them going on and on about how 'cool' you are and how they all want an 'awesome claw' just like yours." She shook her head and allowed a small smile. "Poor Bobby even tried to put hot sauce in his eyes to make them red."

All three men looked at her concerned.

"It's all right," she reassured. "After I flushed his eyes out with water, he was okay. But you should have seen the poor little guy. I didn't have the heart to punish him when he turned those sore eyes up at me and asked 'Are they red, Auntie Tifa?' I could only nod because they were."

Laughter erupted from the table.

Tifa set her ruby eyes on Vincent again. "I think it would mean the world to them if you stopped by. …Maybe you could give the boys a few words… so next time they don't end up seriously hurting themselves." There was a lilt of hope and pleading in her tone.

"For the good of the children, Vincent. Why not?" Reeve grinned.

The swordsman seemed to hesitate his agreement. "Yeah, Vince. Why not?"

As Vincent threw a glance at Cloud, he saw the blond's own grin falter. "I-"

There were a few raps at the door. "President Reeve."

"You can come in, Melissa."

The secretary emerged from behind the wood.

"What is it?" The president went to meet her.

She presented an envelope. "A new safety schedule from the Turks. They wanted it sent to you promptly."

"New?"

"The rumors, Mr. President. After the appearances of those suspicious characters inside the building, we all have cause for concern. You know that."

The president frowned. "Yes. I know."

The onslaught of questions Reeve had expected soon followed.

"Reeve, what suspicious characters?" Tifa looked at him. "Have you received threats?"

"What rumors?" Cloud added.

Reeve dismissed the secretary with a nod. "No, I haven't received any threats." He let out a sigh. He didn't want them to worry. "Recently, several employees have informed Reno, Elena, and Rude of seeing unfamiliar personnel around and recently, in the building. None of their descriptions matched any of our registered workers. As for the rumors, the word is there have been sightings of these characters in different parts of the city. Any more intel of their purpose, their numbers, or proof of their existence has yet to be found."

Vincent leaned forward. "Spies?"

"Possibly," the president answered. "The Turks have been agitated by it lately, but I'm sure it'll blow over soon."

"Wait, spies? For who?" Confusion lit the swordsman's eyes.

Reeve endeavored to ease both his and his comrades' minds. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Cloud. Reno and the others will have it cleared up and figured out in no time…"

* * *

"I propose a toast." Reeve raised a glass of red wine.

His companions looked at him expectantly. The president lightly waved his glass.

"Oh!" Tifa exclaimed for the three of them. Hands sought their own red drink.

Finally, four wineglasses rose to the air.

Reeve continued, "To the new bar."

"To the new bar!" The clinking of glass ensued.

Tifa set her refreshment down and raised a hand to a parting mouth. A loud yawn stretched her voice.

"I believe Miss Lockheart has alerted us to the fact that it's bedtime," Reeve teased with a smile.

A light pink dusted her cheeks. "Sorry, Reeve. I'm just," another yawn, "…so sleepy."

He shook his head. "No need. I think we're all in the same boat." The Neo-Midgar leader slowly stood, and Cloud followed suit. "Well, it's best we get our rest. Goodnight, everyone."

"Night, Reeve." The swordsman started to make his way to their exit, the purpose of opening the door on his mind.

Reeve parted from the group with a smile and began walking towards his office that connected to a hallway leading to his room.

"See you tomorrow," Tifa called.

"Goodnight," Vincent added.

A few feet from the door, Cloud was halted by a clamor of movement. He turned at the sound.

Vincent attempted to help Tifa straighten, as she tumbled on to his chest. She steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder. It looked like the few glasses of wine had affected her more than she thought.

She gave a nervous laugh, "Thanks, Vince."

The blond couldn't help the narrowing of his eyes.

"It's nothing."

The two resumed to their comfortable area of personal space.

"Cloud, are you all right?"

"Reeve," he twisted to the voice. "I'm fine." He attempted to smile.

The older man nodded and held out a roll of paper, "I almost forgot. These are the finalized plans for the Sector 5 clinic. You and Vincent can look them over this week."

"Of course." The swordsman took the plans. "We'll do that." Cloud watched as his two roommates approached.

Tifa's lips lifted into a smile. "Let's go home."


	5. Domestic Bliss

The beginnings and endings of life  
Mind and soul, heart and body…  
All come into conflict.

**Genesis  
** _Domestic Bliss  
_ by Jess Angel

**5**

The rich and pungent scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the white-walled apartment. The sizzling of a skillet could be heard, as bacon succumbed to its crisp and cooked equivalent. Cloud stood at the stove, shifting the strips of meat side to side with a spatula. He occasionally flinched and attempted to dodge the oil that splattered in his direction.

Beyond the counter, a few feet behind him, Tifa stirred about the table setting up plates and silverware. The tune the martial artist had been humming began to fade as she completed her task and moved back to the heart of the kitchen. She then rested her palms on the counter's cool surface and turned her attention to the coffee maker emitting its ritual drip-drip-drip.

"Is the food cooked yet?" she asked, as their backs still faced one another.

"Almost." He let the meat hiss and crackle a few more seconds before shutting off the gas.

Tifa began to reach for the three mugs lined next to each other. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven-thirty."

"Is Vincent up yet?"

The swordsman paused for a moment before dumping the pan's contents onto the serving plates. "I haven't seen him."

She stopped toying with the ceramic cups. "He's usually up before either of us."

Cloud placed the skillet into the sink. "…Yeah, I know." He opened the tap.

"He's… not the type to sleep in," she spoke over the white noise of rushing water.

"Maybe since he's task-less this morning, he decided to stay in for a while." He shut off the faucet. "I mean, you and I have done that." Cloud allowed a grin to form. "Might as well let him be the lazy one for once."

He turned to face her. "Right, Tifa?"

Only an empty kitchen met his eyes. The blond felt his heart sink.

Cloud tried to shake off the all too familiar feeling and willed his attention back to the sink. With steady hands, he began soaping the few dishes. He didn't want to start breakfast alone, anyway. The swordsman had a good idea to where she disappeared off to, and he didn't want to dwell on it…

* * *

_"Let's go home."_

Fifteen minutes later, the trio neared their building.

"Goodnight, Mr. Strife." A man tipped his cap to the three.

"Goodnight…?" The blond fumbled for a name.

The man had already passed on without a reply.

Tifa shivered.

Two sets of eyes fastened themselves upon her.

"Are you cold, Tif?" Cloud voiced.

She produced a small smile and shook her head. "No, I'm all right. I felt a little strange for a second. I think I'm just wiped out."

"Would you…" The raven-haired man trailed off suddenly aware of a Mako infused gaze.

The martial artist looked up. "Yes, Vincent?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?" She urged him to continue.

"It's nothing."

"Vincent."

He slowly offered her his arm.

"Oh…" Shyly, the brunette slipped her arm under the support and then replied, "Thanks." Tifa signaled to the swordsman. "Come on, Cloud. You're not going to let Vincent do all the work." She hooked her free arm into his, and then grinned at the both of them. "I must be the luckiest girl on the Planet."

Cloud turned to hide his blush, while Vincent opted to stare straight ahead, his mouth twitching. She always managed to put every awkward situation at ease… even those she wasn't aware of.

Finally home, the three proceeded to their respective rooms. But halfway to his, Cloud retraced his steps and headed towards Tifa's, thoughts of tonight's dinner still weighing heavily on his mind. The quiet tread of his boots came to a halt.

The door was open… and there sat Tifa, on her bed, brushing out her long brown hair - alone. The opportunity was set right before him.

It was an opening. The swordsman swallowed the lump rising in his throat. He'd suddenly forgotten the words he had been rehearsing in his head.

The seconds continued to tick and he still hadn't made a move. Cloud wasn't sure how long he had been standing there watching her, but Tifa finally took notice of his presence.

"Cloud, did you need something?"

Those ruby eyes looked up at him attentively. "Tifa."

Now, would he take this chance?

"Yeah, I…" His voice stalled, but Tifa kept her patient gaze on him.

He opened his mouth again. "I just wanted to tell you-"

The urgent beating of his heart now pounded deafly in his ears.

"Tell me what?"

_Spit it out, Cloud. _…Why was he faltering?

He took a breath, "I wanted to say…"

Why couldn't he do this?

"Cloud?"

"Goodnight."

His hand behind his back balled into a fist. "I just wanted to say goodnight." His smile came out weak and waning, "That's all."

Tifa's gaze lowered to study her brush a moment. "Oh, I see." Her lips pressed firmly together before upturning in a quick smile. She raised her eyes back to his. "Goodnight, Cloud."

Quietly, he bowed his head in a reluctant nod. "Goodnight, Tifa."

The swordsman shut the door, allowing the sigh to escape his lips. His fingers rested on the doorknob a moment longer, before they released their light hold.

* * *

Tifa's hand trailed along the smooth wall that led to the guys' rooms. When her short journey came to an end, the brunette paused outside her destination and lifted a hand to knock on the door. Bare knuckles tapped against the wood, "Vincent?"

There was no rustle of movement or answer from within. Knowing it would be unnecessary, Tifa refrained from calling out again. Soon enough the door silently peeked opened, and a single crimson eye peered down at the martial artist.

Was it her or did he seem paranoid lately?

"Aren't you going to let me in, Cyclops?" she lightly joked, amused and strangely, a little annoyed. It wasn't like she hadn't been in his room before. And she knew for a fact that he had no need to worry about its appearance. He was quite the neat freak. She had been in his room… Tifa counted the number of times in her head. _Four times. _It was five if she included that one sleepwalking incident… but the point was she had been inside it before.

After a moment, the dark-haired man reluctantly complied and retreated back a little, allowing her to push the barrier away. Tifa took a step inside and began to take note of her surroundings.

The curtains were barely drawn, leaving the room mostly dark despite the morning daylight brightening the world outside. His bed was made, but it was obvious by the wrinkles and the light outline of a form that he had been up for some time.

Her observations drifted to the room's owner. He was still clad in black sweats and a loose white t-shirt. His midnight hair was only slightly mused, and she could tell that he was at least a little tired. The white of his eyes being patterned with pinkish red lines.

She frowned. "How long have you been up? It's time for breakfast."

"Awhile."

_And exactly how long was this "awhile"? _she wanted to demand. She was starting to have a sneaking suspicion… "Did you sleep?"

"You said it was time for breakfast."

"Vincent, did you sleep?" Tifa awaited his answer.

"…Occasionally."

There was a small tug at her heart. Were they back again? "Was it the night-"

"I was thinking."

The quick response caught them both by surprise.

"…Of what?" she asked, her curiosity piqued. She continued tentatively, "What were you thinking of?

His eyes shifted to study the non-existent patterns on the wall. "Things."

Tifa sighed. She was used to his vague and cryptic answers, but that didn't mean she had to like them. Even after many months of living with the man, he still retained his aura of mystery. At least it wasn't the nightmares. I mean brooding was better than the nightmares, right? She looked up at Vincent again.

A disruption of color caught her attention and she squinted up at him.

"What is that?" She stepped closer.

"What?" he asked, inwardly alarmed at her movement towards him.

"Hold on."

He temporarily obeyed.

She tilted her head further up, rising a slightly on her tip toes. "It… it's a string." Probably from his sheets or bandana. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

Vincent shifted from her oncoming hand. "No. I will do it."

"I can do it." She reached for the string again.

"No…" He attempted to dodge her fingers. "It is all right-"

"Gosh Vincent, it's only a string! I can get it!" She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and extracted the wine-colored thread from his disheveled hair. "See?"

Tifa blew at a few of the brown bangs that obscured her vision. Of all the foolish… Vincent could act odd at the most peculiar things. The man let you touch his arm, but wouldn't let you get a piece of string from his hair. She released his shirt. "Here," she held out her palm.

Vincent stared at the hand for a few seconds before extending his human hand to hers.

Long and slender fingers slid against her skin attempting to claim the thread. The pads of his fingertips were calloused, but the rest of his hand was surprisingly soft. Vincent pulled his hand away suddenly.

Tifa realized that she had gasped and dropped her hand to her side.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"…Breakfast."

"Right." Tifa turned on her heel and headed out the door with Vincent quietly following behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** For some reason, I had a hard time writing this chapter and didn't want to post it until I revised it to my liking. I think it still might have been a little wobbly, but I hope you all enjoyed it, nonetheless. -Hands out Vincent plush dolls- Thanks for reading!


	6. Part I: Prelude to Vengeance

The beginnings and endings of life  
Mind and soul, heart and body…  
All come into conflict.

**Genesis  
** _Prelude to Vengeance  
_ by Jess Angel

**6i**

The streets of the newly improved Wall Market in Sector 6 held only a few clusters of Neo-Midgar inhabitants. It was late in the evening and everyone was preparing to head home. In half an hour, a handful of individuals would be left scattered among the market place avenues.

Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent drifted amid those gathered, observing trinkets and greeting a few 'fans' along their way. Tonight, they would be eating out rather than with Reeve, who was swamped with newly proposed plans and other rising concerns involving the new city.

As the three companions entered the building, Tifa found herself thinking back on her first meal there.

It was hard to believe this was the same place they had eaten at during AVALANCHE's first months of rebellion against Shinra. Like most of the new buildings, it was relatively larger than it had been, a necessity for the growing population. But it was the restaurant's brand-new look that set it apart from its days of old. It was state of the art, casting off its once hut-like and worn appearance in trade of the best there was to offer.

It was the perfect example of Neo-Midgar itself: a city being renovated not only on the surface, but also within.

* * *

Their hunger now sated, the trio rose from their seats. Tifa had decided to order a meal to go, for the busy Neo-Midgar president, and stood patiently waiting for the 'Today's Special'. Casually, her eyes wandered to the left where Vincent was paying for their meals. The female waitress at the cash register giggled and batted her eyelashes coyly at him.

Tifa held back a chuckle, while she watched. Vincent averted his eyes, pointedly ignoring the woman's advances. He then gave the waitress a quick thank you and walked back towards Tifa, a few slips of paper in his right hand.

He held them out stiffly to her.

…Coupons?

Looks like they still gave those out.

Tifa let out a laugh, shaking her head, "Sorry, Vincent. You keep them, I don't have any pockets." She touched her black skirt for emphasis.

His good arm remained stretched out before her, as if holding an offending garment.

It was only a few slips of paper… Why was he being so difficult?

"Okay, I'll hold them," she seized the white strips from him, her laughter rekindling. She just couldn't get the little scene out of her mind.

Cloud emerged from the restroom. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Tifa clutched her side and shook her head.

He raised a golden eyebrow and turned to Vincent, but the dark-haired man offered no explanation.

"Miss, your food?" The three turned their attention to the cook.

The smiling brunette reached for the plastic bag, "Thank you."

As they exited the eating establishment, Tifa turned to witness the waitress gazing dreamily at Vincent's back. The martial artist almost let out another chuckle, but repressed it and directed her attention to the coupons in hand. As she examined them, she noticed curvy handwriting on the back of one. Cecile 320-5983. The woman had not only hit on Vincent, she had left her name and number as well.

Tifa felt an odd pressure in her chest, but grinned anyway. It was rather comical… someone trying to get a date with Vincent. Most women couldn't find the nerve to even approach the man. She guessed she should be proud and thankful for the slight ease she had developed with the untouchable Mr. Valentine. The martial artist dropped the coupons into the plastic bag. It wasn't like they really needed them, anyway. Reeve could keep them.

Tifa smiled, strangely satisfied.

Well, she had better get going or she'd be left behind. The young woman lifted her ruby eyes to the exit… It looked like it was too late for that. The brunette resumed walking out the door.

Tifa let out a breath in relief. Fortunately the distance between them was visible. She quickened her pace towards the backs of the two standing men.

At least they had noticed her absence.

Tifa stopped a little ways behind them. She wondered. What exactly _did _boys talk about alone together anyway….

"So…" Cloud gave a slight cough, followed by a quiet clear of the throat. "So Vince. That question I meant to ask," blue eyes shifted to the man on the left. "You wouldn't mind… you know." The swordsman attempted to gauge any reaction from his companion. "Keeping an eye on her?"

There was a frown.

Vincent looked at the younger man. "…On whom?"

Make that two frowns.

"Vincent, you know on whom." Cloud tried to keep his tone neutral. "Whom- who else? Tifa, of course."

The martial artist's mouth parted in shock. She could not believe she was hearing this. "I do not need a babysitter, Cloud Strife!" The swordsman jolted obviously surprised.

"Tif!" He turned and quickly countered, "I was kidding… just kidding."

Her hands went to rest on her hips.

"Look," the blond continued, "I'll be back in twenty. I'm going to drop by the gym."

Oh no, he wasn't. "Clou-"

"All right," Vincent answered, cutting off her reprimand.

Tifa's lips fell into a frown, as she looked to the dark-haired man. Vincent met her eyes. The martial artist looked back at the blond and sighed. She supposed she'd let it go this time. "We'll be looking at the shops."

Cloud attempted to appease her further with a smile. "Okay." In a familiar gesture, his hand went to scratch the back of his head. "Then I'll see you both later."

Before disappearing off into the distance, the swordsman had to allow one last glance at the two. He inwardly scolded himself and forced his eyes to look away. Then, the spiky-haired hero continued on to his destination.

* * *

Minus their 'health-fitness' bound swordsman, a gunslinger and fist fighter stood alone together. Both seemed to be caught in thoughts that appeared to be spelled out on the ground.

Pushing aside the bizarre conversation she had intentionally overheard, Tifa decided to put an end to their riveting game of 'let's stare at the floor' and began with the ill-fated word, "So…"

Vincent's gaze no longer tortured the earth beneath his feet.

"Weapons Shop?" Tifa fidgeted with one of her suspenders.

She was truly a sight that would soften the hardest of hearts.

"Weapons Shop." The brunette grinned at his approval.

Vincent looked away.

…Not that he had a heart to soften like the rest of the masses.

Once inside the store, the couple drifted to their own preferred sections. His, guns and hers, gloves.

Her spirit lightened, Tifa admired the new models through the glass. She really shouldn't buy another pair. She had plenty in her collection, including her pride and joy the 'Premium Heart'. Oh well, looks like she'd just have to be content with window-shopping today. She tucked a strand behind her ear not at all disappointed.

Tifa momentarily glanced in Vincent's direction. He seemed entirely occupied with several of the firearms set in display cases. The workings of a smile graced her lips. _Boys and their toys. _She turned wandering eyes to the window. The sight of a familiar face outside caught her eye. It was no mistaking who that flaming red hair belonged to.

She glanced at Vincent again.

He was still studying the pricey looking rifles. Tifa eyed the plastic bag in her possession. She'd only be a minute. Might as well take the opportune moment. Tifa slipped out the door and made her way towards the bodyguard.

* * *

As Tifa crossed the street, the blue-suited Turk took notice. Still, Reno's form remained in its classic informal stance. Back leaned against a wall accompanied by one foot casually stamped on the building's brick. The nightstick in his left hand continued its swing from side to side.

"Why, hello there, Lockheart." He gave her a lazy smirk, a toothpick dangling precariously at the side of his mouth. "Brought me a present?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at him. "Would you please give to this to Reeve." Tifa held out the white plastic bag that contained the food.

"Why? Your two little boyfriends can't do it for ya?" he replied but took the bag anyway.

"Shut up." She gave him a slight glare and added, "Thanks, Reno."

The nightstick waved carelessly in the air. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get used to it. I'm not your lapdog…"

Though the 'Saviors of the Planet' weren't exactly chummy with the Turks, the animosity between them had died down. When the rest of AVALANCHE heard that the secret police group was willingly working for Reeve, they had been skeptical. But over time, the Turks proved loyal to the Neo-Midgar president, and a cautious alliance had begun to form.

There was a curl at the right side of his mouth. "Unless…" A mischievous glint sparked in his green eyes.

"Lay off her, Reno." Elena gave the red-haired man a little smack on the shoulder.

"Elena!" Tifa smiled.

The martial artist and young Turk had become particularly close. Since both women were usually surrounded by male companions, they found great relief in having another female around.

"Hey, Tifa! What're you doing here?" Reno rolled his eyes.

"Well, the guys and I went out for dinner," the brunette began to answer.

"Hey… I want to go out for dinner." Elena turned to her fellow Turk. "Reno, why-"

"Elena, Elena." He smirked. "I knew you'd come around."

"In your dreams, Reno," she retorted.

"You want me that bad?"

"Shut the hell up, Scarface, you're interrupting Tifa." The blonde continued, "And I meant all the Turks. Me, you, and Rude. I was going to say why don't we all go out for dinner." Elena's face took on a more pleasant expression. "Sorry Tif, you were saying?"

The martial artist held back a laugh. "Anyway, right now Cloud is at the gym, so Vincent and I are browsing around until he gets back." Elena nodded. "I was just giving Reno some food for Reeve since he's busy at work."

The young blonde smiled at Tifa's sweet gesture. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the President gets it." Elena shot Reno a look.

The nightstick stopped its swaying. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Just making sure you're on your toes, Reno."

He scoffed, "Like he-"

"Well, I better get back to Vincent. See you two later." Tifa made a hurried exit before the two blew up into full-scale war.

Elena looked on sadly, as her friend left and sighed. "See, look what you did." She glared at the red-haired Turk.

"What?" He was about to wring this little rookie's neck. "What _I _did?"

The blonde felt a little smug at the red making its way up Reno's face. "You scared Tifa away with that ugly face of yours-"

"Why you-"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I decided to separate this chapter into two parts instead of overwhelming you with the whole thing; Part II is next. Also, I lack in Turk writing experience. Forgive me, if I messed up any characterization. Everyone, thanks for reading. -Passes out Vincent cookies- My muses love you.


	7. Part II: Vengeance

The beginnings and endings of life  
Mind and soul, heart and body…  
All come into conflict.

**Genesis  
** _Vengeance  
_ by Jess Angel

**6ii**

Tifa slowly and quietly reentered the Weapons Shop.

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

Why was she creeping around anyway?

She mentally shrugged off any insecurity and walked towards the nearest weapons on display. Against a corner wall leaned intricately carved staffs. The brunette carefully began to reach for one resting between two others.

"Where have you been?"

The jumbling knocks of wood against wood resounded as a startled Tifa struggled to save the unbalanced rods.

Ah, maybe that was why.

Tifa quickly realigned the staffs and whirled around to face an armed-crossed Vincent. The brunette attempted to give him a smile. Despite his posture, his tone sounded casual enough. So… he wasn't angry. "I saw Reno. He was outside… Elena too. I just thought I'd drop off Reeve's food, that's all." She slowly progressed towards him.

Vincent uncrossed his arms. "…You should have told me."

Maybe he was only a little angry?

Well… now that she really looked at him he seemed - pouty. It was rather adorable really… Not that she thought he was adorable. Adorable - just wasn't a word one associated with Vincent.

Tifa's smile widened. However, the nickname that came to mind, 'Vincent the Pouting King', _was _adorable. Vincent didn't seem at all amused, and she doubted he would be if he found out the reason behind her suddenly growing smile.

…Maybe he was more than a little angry?

Okay, she'd admit. She wasn't quite an expert on the man just yet. For a second, Tifa seriously thought there should be a class dedicated to the gunman called 'Interpreting Vincent Valentine 101'. She guessed the only logical explanation for his response was Cloud must've been rubbing off on him. Tifa was about to start the 'I don't need a babysitter' speech again, but softened when she realized that this was Vincent. This was Vincent, and she had been completely rude by abandoning him….

Wait.

She had abandoned him.

_She_ had **abandoned** _him_.

Perhaps her skills were improving after all.

"I'm sorry, Vincent." She felt horrible. "I'll tell you next time. …I'll remember. Promise." Tifa touched his shoulder. "Forgive me?" Her eyes pleaded.

He was silent… "There's no need to apologize."

She was confused. "But-"

"It wasn't my place." His eyes lowered. "Where you go is your business."

_What? _Tifa's hand slipped from his shoulder. What was he talking about? "Vincent, you make it sound as if you're intruding in on my life." Her voice grew soft. "You're not."

What had happened? How had the mood changed so suddenly? And how had he so easily turned this on himself? Yes, his words had stung her, but Tifa could tell that they weren't directly aimed at her.

Why was he hurting himself?

Tifa's mind struggled to find a way to cheer him, to make this better. …She felt her mouth creep up into a grin. "You just looked so enraptured with those guns. You weren't paying me any attention!" She mocked annoyance, giving him a friendly shove on the arm.

Vincent did a slow double take.

_What now? _Tifa raised her eyebrows in question.

"…Jealous?"

She ignored the blush that threatened to rise. "Ha ha. Very funny." Wishing away the traitorous pink, the brunette silently berated herself…. _It's not like it's true._

As they exited the store, Tifa thought aloud, "Cloud should've been done by now."

Vincent nodded to himself in agreement. "You want to find him."

Taking hold of his arm, she replied, "Don't you?"

He looked down at the young woman whose hand lay in the crook of his arm. "Yes… I… I think it would be best."

"Uh huh." She grinned up at him. "And of course, Vincent Valentine knows what's 'best' for Little Miss Lockheart."

She felt the tense muscles in his arm relax.

"Naturally."

Outside, the evening sky was considerably darker - almost black. Still, in the heart of a cloudless night, the moon continued to radiate its white light. And the two AVALANCHE members proceeded to make their way to the gym.

* * *

While they walked, the couple took pleasure in one another's company as well as the calm of the evening. Tifa had just begun to tell Vincent a tale that dated back to a time long ago - her early childhood. It was one of the few precious and happy memories during her upbringing in Nibelheim that she wished to share…

"I remember wanting to be a chocobo for Halloween so badly." Tifa smiled in recollection. "I must've been about five or six. …When my dad found out they didn't have any chocobo costumes, he made me my very own."

They continued their steady pace.

"It turned out pretty good too… but there was one _vital _element missing." The brunette grinned, "And guess who I went to for that missing 'chocobo' piece?" She answered for him, "Cloud."

"Keep in mind, this was before I knew my dad had made a mask to go with the outfit." She held back a laugh. "I basically asked Cloud if he could make my hair look like _his_." She released a few chuckles. "Poor guy. …But y'know, to me, it was the perfect finishing touch for my ensemble as 'Tifa the Little Chocobo'." She rolled her eyes slightly to the right.

Vincent was powerless to stop the short laugh that followed her little admission.

"Exactly." And Tifa couldn't help but like the deep, yet warm timbre of it.

It was a rare occurrence, his laugh, one that she wouldn't mind hearing repeated more often. The brunette favored him with a sideways smile. "Any embarrassing stories _you _want to let me in on?"

Before that moment, Vincent had never felt more inclined to smile back… so quickly too. …He almost did.

* * *

Suddenly, the rest of the world was tuned out when a familiar sound caught Vincent's attention.

* * *

It burned the air with its speed, cutting the atmosphere. His enhanced hearing would be able to pick up that deadly whistle - that quiet discharge, anywhere. It was a sound impossible for the average human to hear. A next-to-silent death.

A bullet.

One shot.

They had to be good…

Snipers.

"Vincent?"

He placed a hand in front of her, communicating a halt.

"Vincent, what's wrong?" Her eyes turned to look before her.

Even though they had been so close to one another, Tifa hadn't seen that Cloud was outside. He was only yards away, the dim glow of streetlights sweeping the road between them. Yet, this - this wasn't right. Something was wrong with this picture. Something was very wrong. It was written on the swordsman's face.

It was spilt on his shirt.

The blond stood still, eyes widened. A look of surprise was painted across his features, as he looked forward… straight at - seemingly through - his friends. His body slightly tilted towards them, the fight for balance manifesting itself.

Cloud touched his heart and raised his hand to see…

Tifa gasped.

His fingers bled.

"Oh my God… Cloud!" Tifa cried as her childhood friend fell to his knees.

Death Penalty was cocked and ready. Vincent held her back and scanned the area. He couldn't allow Tifa to foolishly charge out to him. "Get down," he firmly commanded, pulling her low as he slightly crouched. He listened for another trigger… none.

Vincent's mind and eyes worked at a furious pace.

The shot had been fired from a height… a building.

On the left.

His eyes darted up the two-story structure.

There.

Only one.

The shadow quickly retreated from the edge of the rooftop, and crimson orbs swept around the vicinity. There was an alley. Vincent immediately spied the fire escape leading to the top. He could follow. Vincent looked at the brunette. "Go. See to him."

The raven-haired man relinquished his grasp from Tifa and advanced towards the deserted passageway. But before he could proceed any further, the former Turk's nimble steps ceased… A thought stopped him cold.

This was planned.

* * *

_The rumors…_

What rumors?

…unfamiliar personnel…

None… matched… our registered workers.

…there have been sightings…

…in different parts of the city.

Spies?

For who?

I'm sure it'll blow over soon.

…

…cold, Tif?

…

_Goodnight, Mr. Strife_.

* * *

Vincent's grip on his gun tightened.

He turned.

He couldn't leave an unprepared Tifa and wounded Cloud. He would not take that chance. If this was planned, someone was probably watching. Whoever they were, they were probably prepared. They were ready. Maybe, waiting.

Vincent took out his PHS - Reno and Elena were nearby.

The PHS returned back beneath the folds of his red cloak, forgotten. Vincent hurried to his fallen comrade and the kneeling woman at his side.

* * *

Tifa's bare hands pressed firmly against Cloud's chest. The wound seeped stark red through his shirt and onto her skin. She struggled in vain to keep the life's fluid inside his agonizingly still body.

"Tifa?"

She continued to concentrate on exerting pressure on the injury. "Cloud, don't speak." She felt the sharp sting of tears at the weak sound of his voice. "Y- you need to save your energy."

Vincent came to kneel at the blond's other side, reaching to feel the pulse under the swordsman's neck.

"Vincent, am I doing this right?" Tifa's voice wavered, the emotion still thick - no matter how hard she tried.

"You're doing fine, Tifa."

"No," Cloud interjected.

They both looked at him.

…He needed to speak.

Now more than ever.

"Cloud, please," her voice quietly begged. "Save your strength."

"No," he repeated and tried to shake his head. "I never…"

"I never told you, Tif…" He swallowed, focusing hard on the glistening ruby eyes above him, "How beautiful and amazing you are."

"Shh, it's okay." Her lips pressed together.

It wasn't. "I'm not gonna… leave this world… without telling you that."

"Cloud. That's good enough."

No, it wasn't.

He wanted to tell her again. "You're amazing, Tifa… Always were." A strangely peaceful smile found its way to his lips. "And beautiful." The wounded man managed slow and steady breaths. "I only wish," he could keep going.

Tifa pressed harder.

"Wish… I had… told you soon-"

"Cloud, stop. Don't say anything else." Her vision glazed. "You're going to be fine Cloud, just fine." Her voice was shaking. There was too much blood.

It was too close to his heart.

Tifa couldn't see. It was too blurry.

But she refused to let them fall….

They did anyway.

"You'll see." Tifa tried to nod. She absolutely refused to believe the worst. She didn't want the truth. She wiped angrily at the wetness on her cheeks, the back of her hand slick with tears. "Then, you'll have all the time in the world… You'll be fine, Cloud."

His voice was soft. "I know."

She couldn't take this. She couldn't take this any longer. God, how could he be so calm? He- he was so calm. Why couldn't she be? Tifa finally fell against his bleeding chest, clutching his body to hers. The restricted sobs choked free.

Cloud turned half-lidded eyes up to where Vincent knelt, on his right. His blue eyes moved down to the young woman in his arms. Maybe it was better this way. "Vincent," he reached out a hand.

The older man instantly took it, "Cloud." His red eyes welled with a sadness that warmed the swordsman's heart.

Cloud inhaled as he felt a sharp pain within him. "You're a good man. Live and take care…" The pressure increased around Vincent's hand. "Please, tell everyone… I…" The dark-haired man gave him a firm nod. "Take care of yourself." Cloud's eyes drifted down and then up again, "Promise." Vincent followed his gaze…

"I will." He looked back at the blond, his metal claw reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

The swordsman looked deeper into the other man's eyes and smiled faintly. "No, thank you. My friend." Then Cloud let go, turning back to the woman sobbing on his chest… on his heart.

Tifa wearily pulled back, searching her childhood friend's face.

He smiled again, this time up at her. This was how he wanted to die. Slowly, Cloud placed a hand on his chest, "You're in here. Always."

Tifa could taste the tears on her lips. With purpose, she raised a hand to her own heart and willed her voice to work. "And you're in here… always."

Cloud raised a hand to her tear-streaked face, "Always." His fingers swept down her skin in one smooth motion, pausing for the briefest moment at her feel. His hand then ran past her cheek… and plummeted to the unforgiving ground.

Mako blue closed to the world, sealing Cloud Strife in an endless slumber.

"Cloud… Cloud!" She shook him gently, "Cloud, no! No, no, no- don't go-"

"Please… please, don't leave." Her sobs devastated the air. "Don't leave… don't leave me… not yet." Her arms enveloped him, and she rocked back and forth. "God, please no," her fingers ran through his blond locks. "No…"

Tifa's cries finally drowned into the quiet. When a hand warmed her shoulder, she stood unable to speak. Slowly, she drew Vincent into a hug. Then they parted, and without a word, the gunman bent down, scooping his dead friend from the unworthy soil.

Together, they walked away, leaving the hellish memory behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's the death I warned you about back in chapter one, and I can't believe I actually wrote it. Oh, beloved Cloud…. I love both Vincent and Cloud to let you know. I hope this doesn't seem too much of an easy way out. Many of you seemed to be enjoying the possibly forming love triangle, just as I was. It was thanks to my cousin and several of you that Cloud became a greater part of this story. Don't worry. -Hands out Cloud plush dolls- He lives on in our hearts… and other fan fictions.

I really hope the recent turn of events doesn't deter any of you from continuing reading. This is where the 'action' plot comes more into play. I'm used to dealing with emotional aspects, so bear with me as this unfolds. It's not going to be the most thrilling or cleverest of plots to exist, but it's what I'm writing.

Lovely readers, you keep this story alive. Thank you.


	8. The Hands of Empathy

The beginnings and endings of life  
Mind and soul, heart and body…  
All come into conflict.

**Genesis  
** _The Hands of Empathy  
_ by Jess Angel

**7**

Vincent paced around the open area of the apartment. His metal claw clutched a cordless phone to his ear while human fingers pulled at the buckles on his cloak. "I understand." He hastily unfastened the last strap and threw the garment on the nearby coach. "The others…" Vincent paused then raised a hand to message his temples. "Yes, I have as well."

"I see…" The dark-haired man turned. "No, the Turks should stay with you." He checked the clock that hung on the far left wall. "Yes, four guards will be fine… Thank you." Vincent reached down to feel Peacemaker in his holster. "…I shall keep lookout too."

The gunman let out a quiet breath. "…I'm fine. Reeve, many questions plague my mind-" Vincent let the president speak, then answered, "Yes, tomorrow… I'll try," before he resumed his pacing.

"She-" Vincent turned around again, throwing a glance towards an open door. _Tifa._

She wasn't in her room.

Red eyes shifted to the front door…

It was still locked.

"She's doing… as best as can be expected." He went over to check the locks again. "I will." They were secure. "Yes. All right."

"You too." The phone was off with a beep then gently placed back on its stand. Vincent collected his cloak and Death Penalty then headed towards Tifa's room. He waited outside the entrance and knocked on the doorframe… just in case.

There was no answer.

Vincent took a slow step forward. His eyes skimmed around the space. Everything appeared untouched. Nothing had been moved or was out of place. Even the bed was still made. He moved to her windows. They were the only ones he hadn't inspected yet. He gave them each a strong tug. Neither window budged.

Satisfied, the former Turk moved back to the door, laying his cloak and Death Penalty on the chair situated outside - beside the room's exit. He then continued his search, making his way to Cloud's room. After he twisted the knob, Vincent opened the door to find…

It too was empty.

He quickly pulled the barrier closed and with an increased pace, moved to other areas of the apartment. Before his actions could become any more frantic, Vincent found himself stopped outside the doorway of a bathroom. Though the door was barely ajar, a curtain of chocolate-colored hair was visible between the small space.

Vincent placed a hand on the wood, and the door soundlessly glided back allowing him in. For a few moments, he said nothing. No words seemed able to pass from his lips. So he just watched her…

And it ached - what he saw - to see her in such a state.

He allowed his voice to soften so as not to startle her. "Tifa?"

She continued staring blankly at the water-filled sink. Her hands lay motionless, soaking in the hot fluid. Vincent could see the white smoke of steam rise from the burning liquid. The water was polluted by some red tinge. It was blood… Cloud's blood.

"Vincent…" Her eyes never strayed. "I-I can't get it off… It-" Her voice filled with panic. "It won't come off!"

Tifa began to viciously scrub her hands in the scalding water, rubbing the flesh raw. "Oh God… oh God-" A metal claw took hold of her wrists forcing her still. She blinked up at him, the warm tears coursing down her face. He grabbed the bar of soap on the side and then gently began to clean her bloodied hands.

* * *

Tifa watched as Vincent ran cooler water over her reddened skin. A slight feeling of calm started to settle in her, as he rinsed her hands clean. Lightly and carefully, he patted a towel over the pinkish flesh. Once they were dry, he hung the cloth back up and then gave each hand a brief examination. Thankfully, no real harm was done.

"…Vincent."

He released his hold. "Come, Tifa. You need rest." The gunman started towards the door.

Before he could get any further, Vincent could almost feel the tremor in her legs. Like instinct, he turned swiftly to catch her arm, predicting the falter of her first steps. Tifa used him to right herself and willed to clear the dizziness from her head, taking a moment to breathe.

Vincent's red eyes looked at her questioningly.

"I-I can make it."

He nodded, and they both began walking again, her hand warming his shoulder.

* * *

Tifa's warmth left him, and Vincent observed her as she felt for the surface of the mattress before seating herself on its edge. He moved to her drawers. "Change and get some rest, Tifa. Everyone will be here tomorrow." He pulled out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of warm sweats. "Until then… you should sleep."

The water began to leak from her eyes again, but Tifa made no sound.

Vincent turned his head and noticed the spring of new tears. He walked back towards her, clothes in hand. "Tifa…" She buried her face in her hands. She had to stop letting him see her like this. But the pain was still too fresh; it was raw and jagged inside of her. And she couldn't hold back so easily. Her strength seemed sapped. Tifa had never felt so weak - not like this - in a long time.

Something warm and something cold simultaneously pried her hands away, leaving her exposed.

Vincent knelt at her eye level, the clothes having been discarded at her side. "There's no need to hide." Her chin continued to venture low. "Tifa…" She reluctantly lifted her eyes. "The sun will rise tomorrow… as will you." She sniffled. "But for now," he momentarily eyed her shirt, stained with blood and tears, "please change."

A heart like hers did not deserve the repetition of such a burden. Her life had been darkened by these stains enough.

Half-heartedly, Tifa shook her head. "I-It's all right, Vincent. I can sleep… like this." He felt a drop of liquid on his human hand. "I - just don't have the energy right now…" Gradually, she slumped forward, and he let her softly land on him, her head leaning on the curve between his right shoulder and neck.

The warmth of her breath pressed against his collarbone.

…And Vincent began to regret his decision.

She needed to change.

Lightly, both Vincent's hands felt for the edges of a fabric. He slowly began to pull upward, unhindered - the straps of her suspenders having already been undone. "Up," he commanded, his voice coming out a little rougher than intended. He slightly backed away, forcing her to sit up.

Though her head still hung low, Tifa complied and lifted heavy arms, allowing him to pull the garment over her head. Vincent tossed the soiled cloth onto the bed and retrieved the clean t-shirt, stretching apart the top opening. "Here."

Tifa raised her eyes to look forward, while he kept his fixed on a spot in the middle of her forehead. She ducked into the shirt then poked her arms out of the wide sleeves.

Vincent abruptly stood and went to dispose of the dirty blouse. When he turned, Tifa was already beside him, tossing her skirt into the hamper. She wore the sweats. "Vincent, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms about her body, her face flushed. "I was acting… childish."

"You weren't acting childish." He looked at the young woman. "You were acting out of grief." He tentatively laid a hand on her back, leading her to the bed again. "You're tired." He restrained a sigh. "You need sleep." He drew out the sheets and she obediently climbed in.

After switching off the lamp on her bedside table, he started to back away. "I'll be out by the door… if you need anything…"

Tifa gave him a nod. As he moved further, the footfalls seemed to echo louder in her ears, magnifying the hollowness of her room.

"Vincent."

He was already at the door.

"Stay here." She stared at Vincent's back; the light from the hall silhouetted his form.

"Tifa, I need to keep watch-"

"Keep watch from here." She sat up, her hands on the bedcovers tightening. "Just for tonight."

He began walking again.

"…I'll get the chair."

* * *

As Vincent brought over the piece of furniture, cloak and gun in tow, Tifa directed him over. "Put it right here." She pointed to a space next to the bed before slowly laying herself down once more.

Vincent's eyes flickered with uncertainty. "I don't think…" The words died on his lips. To indulge in his own comfort now would be selfishness.

Tifa pushed away her spacing thoughts. "I'm sorry, Vincent." She returned her attention to her friend. "I didn't hear… What did you say?"

He placed the chair where she specified. "I said nothing." He fixed his red cloak on the back of the seat. "Go to sleep, Tifa," he repeated before sitting down. Vincent's cold claw raised to touch his neck.

She turned on her shoulder to face him fully. "I wish I could." Her voice was somber. "…I want to."

Vincent's metal claw fell away from his skin.

"But I don't think I could even if I tried…" Tifa reached out a hand to him.

Hesitantly, Vincent allowed his human hand to rest on hers, and Tifa curled her fingers around to secure. The corner of her eyes were glistening, the light of the hall touching the sides. "God… Vincent, it just hurts so much. It hurts so much I wish I was numb. I-I wish I felt nothing."

His hand unconsciously tightened around hers. "You are the most humane person I've ever met, Tifa." He felt his throat constrict. "Don't wish that away, even if only to forget your own pain." Crimson orbs stared at the pillow by her head. "To feel… is to live."

Vincent's gaze lowered further. "You loved Cloud." He suddenly raised his eyes to her. "There is no shame in that."

Tifa managed a little nod. "You're… you're right." She sighed. "You're right, Vincent. I… I did love him." Her throat swallowed. "But," she turned on her back again, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Her hand continued to grip his. "I mean… I could've-" Tifa paused. "I could've really loved him."

She held his gaze. "…You know?"

Vincent began to shake his head.

"Like," she squeezed his hand, "like how you loved Lucrecia." Tifa wondered if her tears would ever cease. "We - I… I never got there." She let out a shaky breath. "That little girl in me… the one from Nibelheim." A wistful smile was lit. "Before all life's tragedies, she wished like any other. She hoped against hope." Her lips sighed again. "She believed that kind of love… was there. For her. Existing for her. …She just needed to find it." Tifa almost wanted to laugh at her next words. "Wait for it…"

"Tifa, you're still young." Vincent reminded her, and silently, himself. Tifa Lockheart was resilience itself, stronger than he had been - than he could ever be. She would be iron, where he had been breakable wood. He looked at their entwined hands… She still had a life to live. "Let her hope against hope."

The small smile she gave him barely reached her eyes. But Vincent knew she could beat this - that she would.

Tifa's sparkle was too bright to diminish.

Stars would envy still.

* * *

In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you  
And in your head where it dwells  
I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it  
Let's walk away from this hell…

** –The Juliana Theory, "Into The Dark" **


	9. The Disputes of Reality

The beginnings and endings of life  
Mind and soul, heart and body…  
All come into conflict.

** Genesis  
** _The Disputes of Reality  
_ by Jess Angel

**8**

It had almost been a week since Cloud's death. The morning after, every member of AVALANCHE had safely arrived in the still-renovating city, Neo-Midgar. A time of proper mourning had not been possible, but a burial fit for a king had taken place nonetheless. Together, the family of heroes briefly lamented the loss of their golden-haired leader of silent courage and steely resolve.

Since then several meetings had taken place to discuss this mysterious and unexpected new threat that had arisen and claimed the life of one of their own. Each conference was run rampant with questions in an atmosphere high on emotion. Connections were made as well as revelations, but they only served to fuel AVALANCHE's fears.

Today was the group's third gathering, and the mood was surprisingly calm. The Turks had finally arrived with what intel they had been able to acquire from the much needed investigation. This would also be the first time the president's top bodyguards graced the assembly, having been gone since Vincent's call then Reeve's command - the day of Cloud's assassination.

Tifa approached the professional-suited trio that had rightfully become leaders of the 'reborn' Turk organization. They were her former enemies turned friends, and she was glad to see them safe.

Elena immediately stepped forward to meet her, her coffee-colored eyes an expression of lingering sadness and sympathy. "Tifa, I'm so sorry." The blonde enveloped the female fighter into a gentle embrace. "I wish… I wish I could've…" The petite woman trailed off at a loss.

"It's all right, Elena." Tifa lightly shook her head against the blonde's shoulder. "There's nothing-" She shut her eyes momentarily. "…Thank you." The brunette drew back and gave Elena an encouraging smile. "I'm glad you're back." Burgundy orbs shifted to the two men standing behind the blonde. "All of you."

As if on cue, the male Turks moved to join the two women. Rude was the next to greet her. The tall, imposing Turk laid a careful hand on the side of her arm. He pulled away the usual dark sunglasses that hid his visage, revealing sharp clear-blue eyes. Then the bald-headed Turk held her ruby gaze, wordless.

Tifa gave him a slow and appreciative nod, and Rude let his hand fall away.

Her gaze moved to the lanky redhead, and Reno rubbed the back of his neck, uneasy.

He wasn't good at the comfort thing, but he did want to do _something_- let her know he at least gave a shit. Spike hadn't been his favorite person in the world, but the swordsman had been decent enough to give them a chance after they signed up to work for the Neo-Midgar president. The porcupine told him flat-out he didn't trust them, but he wouldn't stop Reeve from letting them try to prove themselves. Reno respected that.

Not to mention, Tifa was a damn hot chick with a heart of gold.

Life was a real pain in the ass sometimes. He'd gotten that memo too many times to count. And he was sorry to see it send another pang of heartache her way. Reno knew he could be smooth when he wanted to be, but the slick-mouthed Turk found it hard to find words to ease the pretty brunette. "Lockhea- eh, Tif…" His eyes alternated between studying her face and the floor.

Dammit, he hated feeling awkward.

"Reno?"

Ah to hell with it. "I'm sorry 'bout Spike." The red-haired Turk quickly cleared his throat then replied, "The guy was pretty okay." He shrugged slightly then averted his gaze.

Picking up on his less than comfortable state, Tifa lightly touched the Turk's forearm to regain his attention. "Hey," she offered a small smile up to him then softly murmured, "thanks."

Reno hesitantly reached out and awkwardly gave her a pat on the shoulder. "S'nothing."

* * *

Most of AVALANCHE was scattered about the other side of the large conference room engaged in their own conversations. Though all were aware of the Turks' presence, any old hostility the group had felt seemed dormant. The heroes of the Planet quietly acknowledged the blue-suited attendees, but then promptly resumed their previous activities.

When Tifa moved towards the threesome, the young ninja, Yuffie Kisargi, was the only member who turned to watch the exchange with a certain intensity, as well as growing curiosity, while munching on a handful of her favorite sweets.

* * *

After a few minutes with Vincent, Red XIII inwardly smiled and went to converse with the leader of Neo-Midgar. He believed it best to leave the gunman alone with his thoughts - let him contemplate the insight Red had quite unexpectedly stumbled upon…

* * *

The dark-haired man took a moment to mull over the fiery cat creature's words. He then mentally shook his head, casting the ideas churning within his psyche back into a very far and dark corner of his consciousness - where it belonged. The youthful yet strangely wise feline was perceptive, yes, but the notions Red seemed to be introducing at the same time… Vincent could hear the ring of a siren sounding its warning in his head.

These ideas, they led to paths of thought a being such as himself should take care not to dwell on - especially since they involved a female fighter with a burgundy wine gaze.

Though his mind seemed to successfully clear from any unwanted perceptions, the former Turk's eyes were unwittingly drawn to the very subject related to his thoughts. And Vincent soon joined in Yuffie's current pastime. He began to observe the interaction between Tifa and the Turks, only, with mild interest of course.

It appeared that Reno was rather inept at expressing his sympathy. Vincent watched, amused. If the redhead could only see the picture he painted… so different from his usual persona, standing bungled and awkward like a schoolboy.

And that's when he noticed it.

It was _that _mannerism. She was doing that – that thing she did when she thought something was cute. A familiar gesture that should've only been reserved for little children and fluffy-looking animals - not some foul-mouthed rooster of a Turk. Vincent didn't dare move his eyes from her form.

The martial artist smiled and tugged lightly on the lock of hair tucked behind her ear.

There it was. No trick of the eye. The gunman watched as Reno's lips slid up into a flirtatious smirk. _Damn peacock. _It seemed his cocky demeanor was back into full swing, and he was obviously milking the situation for all its worth.

Did the man have no… shame?

No, of course not.

Cloud had been gone scarcely a week and the redhead was being… He was being… The way he was acting was just uncalled for. And she was… too kind. It was an unfair advantage the Turk was taking.

What a vaguely annoying notion - to think that she thought Reno was 'cute'. He was a damn Turk… Never mind he had been one in the distant past.

Vincent suddenly paused to break into another thought.

What in Jenova's name had been in that candy Yuffie had bought?

* * *

"They use to work for Shinra."

If anyone had been ignoring the blonde Turk before, that was no longer the case as all eyes were riveted to the petite woman who had spoken.

The attention shifted to Reno as he continued, "When Reeve came into power most employees were actually happy about the change. Not havin' to worry about your ass being fried every time you clock in can do that to ya. But… obviously, there were those who weren't as thrilled. Some guys just didn't wanna stick to the new set of rules Reeve was playing by. So they left." The redhead took a moment to flick his gaze over the assembly. "Most of 'em anyway."

"Others were extracted with more difficulty," Rude elaborated.

"Shinra loyalists," Vincent added in, giving their enemy a name.

"In a nutshell, Dead Boy." Reno resumed again. "So basically, you got a group of old Shinra suits trying to do you all, Saviors of the Planet, in."

"And in the process, gain some power and strike a little fear." Elena began to pace. "If Reeve was gone–"

"It'd be like Shinra all over again!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Plus there'd be no AVALANCHE to stop them!"

"Waiddasec." Cid rubbed the spot between his eyes in irritation. He felt a headache coming. "If they're suits, where'd they get the resources an' people t' help with this here set up? Shit. This damn thing is pretty large scale if y'think about it. They've had spies at each of our cities. _Our _damn homes. Cosmo Canyon, Corel, Roc-"

"Mercenaries." Elena brushed back her hair with a hand. "I don't know how – well, maybe I do know how – but they've hired mercenaries. With the money that some of those suits were getting, let's just say I'm pretty sure they could afford more than a dozen guys to do their dirty work."

"An' how 'bout you foo's?" Barret looked at the three suspiciously.

"What?"

"Yeah. How do we know that yer not in on it? Huh?" The Highwind pilot ground his cigarette into the nearby ashtray. "For all we damn know, you could've planned this all along. You could've been playin' both sides, keepin' tabs here in Midgar while yer friends play peepin' Toms with the rest of us!"

"Hey, look." A hard look settled on the blonde Turk's features. "I know that we can't wash all the blood clean from these blue-suits–"

"But we're paying what dues we can," Rude spoke up in defense of himself and his comrades.

Elena nodded. "I don't know if we can change a history of death. But maybe one day the Turks will be known for something good… something better - other than being Shinra's soulless dogs."

"Tch. That's all you Turks will ever be."

"Oh shove it up your ass!" Reno stood from his seat. They didn't have to take this. Past be damned. "I think those loyalists meant to come after the scruffy loudmouth here."

"Why y-" Cid was cut off when a young ninja put a hand on his arm.

"What was that old man?" The redhead lifted his nightstick. "You gonna hide behind some little kid?"

"Hey!" Yuffie glared menacingly at the Turk.

"If I remember right, once upon a time you were part of Shinra too."

The pilot grabbed for his javelin. "Sonuvabitch! You think-"

A roar of bickering rose between the members of the Turks and AVALANCHE.

* * *

_No._

Reality was a cold figment of the imagination.

_You're in here…_

And Tifa's mind was terribly numb.

_Always._

This… wasn't happening.

_Always._

Saving the world seemed too easy.

_…A girl adrift on sea…_

This was hard.

_…Island watching…_

"Stop it…" Tifa was an audience of one, outside of it all…and hopelessly a part of it. It was like watching some scene play out on a horrible stage. A horrible stage that was her life. _Stop…_ How she hated feeling powerless in that play. _Stop._ She _hated _it.

"I said stop it!"

The entire room came to a standstill, their eyes on the glaring ruby-eyed fighter.

The brunette let out a few shaky breaths, seemingly trying to calm herself. Her hands half-clenched then slacked. The room remained deathly silent at her frustrated and angry stare. When guilty faces met her eyes, her own gaze fell. One step back and suddenly, she was far away.

"Tif-" Cid called for all of them.

"Leave her." Vincent turned to the Neo-Midgar president. "Reeve."

The leader kept his gaze on the remaining assembly. "I'll handle it."

Vincent nodded. "Stay," he addressed the others before turning his back and walking.

"Pfft. Well isn't someone the social butterfly all of a sudden?" Reno took a step towards the retreating gunman then called, "And where do think your going high-and-mighty vamp?

Red-eyes shot the Turk a cool glare, challenging. "Somewhere you have no place being."

The gunslinger waited for the Turk's response.

Elena lightly elbowed her companion. "Reno, shut up. Don't provoke him."

"What? I can take him…"

"Yeah, and I'll see you in a body bag."

Reno opened his mouth only to shut it again.

* * *

He found her, hands braced on the balcony's railing. Alone. He stared at her back. She was still. Silent. She was upset. But she wasn't crying, only thinking. Where was her mind wandering, he wondered. This time he could only guess of who or what she was thinking.

She was distant.

"Vincent, you shouldn't be here."

He continued to stare at her back, disliking her tone of voice. "And why is that?" There was a slight waver, an underlying flicker of anger… a hurt at her words.

Then her voice seemed small. "No one should be here."

He felt his brow furrow. She meant something else. Vincent tried to make sense of it. Then he saw. A fist was clutched to her chest.

He moved closer, eyes narrow. "Is that what you want?"

Was it? "Yes…" _No. _She swallowed softly, "I don't know."

He wasn't sure why, but he hated her indecision. "Then I suggest you figure out what it is you want," he answered coolly, naturally. He almost felt in control. Neutral.

"Vince-"

But then, indifference seemed damning. "Do you want to be void of everything?" She had turned to him. "In there. To be cold and empty. …Alone?" She wasn't answering, and he stopped himself from forcefully making her. "You want no one? Is that what you want?" His voice was slightly raised, harsh.

She shook her bowed head once, and Vincent released the wrists he had suddenly been holding. "…To feel nothing? To be… nothing." His back was to her now. "…Is that it?"

"Vincent, I don't- I'm confused. I–" She reached out to him.

"Is it?" He sought his usual control.

Nothing.

"Vin…"

She did know.

"No." She shook her head. "No." A soft sigh fell from her lips.

Then he was neutral again. "…I know."

And she was hugging him. His back was warm with the contact.

Tifa released him. "I'll go back in."

He nodded once then watched her retreat back inside…

_Curse you, Cloud._ The air gently pulled at the man's dark hair and cloak. For leaving her alone…

_With me._

* * *

**Author's Note: **That last conversation was... kind of... bizarre. Part of me knows what I was writing, while the other was rather out there doing its thing. 0.o Yep. How'd I do with a slightly jealous Vin? Was it... okay? -cringes- Eh heh heh. Anyway, thanks for your patience everyone. Update 8/13/12: I mentioned a FF7 Vin/Tif comic in this note before, but no longer exists! It's been so long I don't even remember how it went! Sadness.

"Behind the Scenes" Skit

Yuffie: Gosh dang it, Vinny! It really was only chocolate!  
Vincent: -stares suspiciously at M&M in hand- It most likely has been tampered with...  
Yuffie: Oh, admit it! You just don't wanna 'fess up! You were jeal-  
Vincent: -glare-  
Yuffie: Irked! You were irked! -whispers- Yeah right. Irked aka Jealous.  
Vincent: . . . ( It is not true. Chocolate is evil. )  
Yuffie: Heh heh. I knew it... Ooh Tiiifa!  
Vincent: -Death Penalty magically appears-  
Yuffie: O.O I don't know nothing.  
Vincent: -smirks-


End file.
